Trench Schottky devices are well known and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,593 entitled Trench Schottky Barrier Diode in the names of Andoh and Chiola (IR-1663). Planar Schottky devices are also well known and are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,344 in the name of Gould (IR-659).
The manufacture of the trench Schottky is complicated by the need for extra process steps required to ensure that the barrier metal on the tops of the mesas formed by the trenches is removed from the trench walls.
It would be desirable to provide such a process but having fewer process steps without affecting the final device characteristics.